Companion for the Candy Man revised
by Lady Josephina
Summary: Yes! I mastered the chapter setting! Our favorite chocolatier meets someone from his past. But there is something different about her. Can Willy help his friend out of her predicament?
1. Chapter 1

_"Now you just wait here. Mummy will be done in a moment."_

_Rachel Carr sat stone-still in the dentist's waiting room. Her retractable walking stick resting neatly on her lap. With the exception of Dr. Wonka's commanding voice, the room was silent._

_After a ten minutes of waiting, boredom was beginning to set in. Flipping open her stick, Rachel began to explore the room. At nine years of age, she was well adept at navigating her sightless world. It was only when she ventured outside the home did she need her cane._

_In a flourish anxious fingers sifted through the piles of old magazines. Every one was a disappointment. The glossy pages were not braille._

_"I knew I should've taken my Charlotte's Web with me." Rachel thought to herself._

_Forgetting the magazines, she began to feel the contours of the room. Her quick mind counting every step. A habit she picked up whenever she went someplace new._

_Suddenly Rachel drew her hand away. Cold metal and plastic. Springs, screws and knobs. She had stumbled upon Dr. Wonka's strange array of custom braces. Discreetly Rachel fingered her own teeth. They weren't exactly perfect, but not bad enough to warrant the need for such ghastly devices._

_"Ahem..."_

_Dr. Wilbur Wonka's imposing form stood in the doorway. A surgical mask hiding most of his face._

_"Are you bored?" he asked._

_"A little..." Rachel quaked._

_"Hmm..."_

_Removing the mask, Dr. Wonka went to the staircase._

_"Willy!" he called. "There's a girl here your age. Why don't you take her outside and play."_

_Young Willy groaned at the idea._

_"Great. Just what I need!" he thought. His mind still brooded on the idea that girls were yucky. They laugh at him. Tease him about the menacing contraption strapped to his head._

_"I don't want to!" he called back._

_His hopes of assertion were dashed at the sound of Dr. Wonka mounting the stairs._

_"Now listen here, young man. Mrs. Carr is a patient of mine. Her little girl is down there all by herself. Now go make her feel welcome!"_

_Wearing his sulkiest expression, Willy obeyed his father. Though angry, he couldn't fight the curiosity creeping into his mind. There were no girls with the last name of Carr at his school._

_Suddenly Willy stopped dead in his tracks._

_He had never seen girls as beautiful or cute. But Rachel was entirely different. Thick cherry red braids hung down her shoulders like flowering vines. A nest of freckles congregated around her pert little nose._

_But those eyes!_

_Pale blue irises peered out from their milky surroundings. There were no pupils. They were dead eyes._

"Mr. Wonka!"

Suddenly the chocolateer faded back into reality

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie called again.

"Huh..."

"There's a clog in the gobstopper machine!"

But before Willy could react, the pressure building in the machine reached fission. A hailstorm of gobstoppers erupted from the blockage. The candies ricocheted around the inventing room like manic pinballs. Quickly Charlie and Mr. Wonka took refuge under the the worktable.

"Well if that wont wake up in the morning, nothing will" Mr. Wonka said with a nervous giggle.

Charlie cast his mentor a quizzical gaze.

"Its one in the afternoon" he said.

"What have I told you about mumbling."

Finally the jawbreaker maelstrom slowed to a halt. As Charlie and Willy emerged from the chaos, they found themselves knee-deep in gobstoppers.

"Its okay" Willy chimed. "We'll get this spruced up in two shakes of a lambs tail."

With the help of several oompa loompas, the dunes of gobstoppers were packed up in boxes and sent down a conveyor belt. Once again the inventing room was back to normal. The only difference was an "Out of Order" sign hung on the gobstopper machine's lever.

"There" Willy sighed. "That didn't take too long. Though we did skip lunch..."

"I think my Mum made sandwiches" said Charlie. "You like Ham and Cheese?"

"Only if she cuts it diagonally."

Charlie couldn't hide his smirk. Just another of his mentor's weird little quirks.

Suddenly Willy came to a halt. A delivery loompa held out an armload of letters.

"Oh" squealed Mr. Wonka. "My replies have arrived."

"Replies?"

"Uh huh. I was thinking of marketing my candy to schools. Didn't think I'd get so many answers back."

Plopping himself on a stool, Willy began to sift through the mound of mail.

"What kind of candy will you be sending them?" asked Charlie.

But Willy didn't answer. His piercing eyes were locked on one letter in particular.

_The Belmont Academy for the Blind_

"Rachel?" Willy whimpered to himself. "...little Rae-Rae..."


	2. Chapter 2

"_This is an outrage! I wont stand for it!"_

_It was always hard to tune out Mrs. Carr's ravings. Especially when the heads of the elementary school were involved. _

_Rachel did her best to ignore her mother. She waited patiently for the enraged matriarch in the corridor. Her fingers playing with a feather she had found in the garden._

"_We cant do it, Mrs. Carr. Our facility doesn't have the means to meet your daughter's needs."_

"_Oh I see. No defective children allowed!"_

"_Mrs. Carr, please! We are not doubting Rachel's intelligence. Its just that her condition requires a full time aide and-"_

"_She's blind, not retarded!" spat Mrs. Carr. "All she needs is braille and the type-writer."_

"_I'm sorry ma'am. But the answer is no. Now I can refer you to The Belmont Academy. They specialize in children like Rachel."_

_This only brought more argument. Picking up her stick, the little girl left the grownups to their ramblings. _

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

_Rachel's walking stick clicked along the linoleum floor. Carefully she counted every step. If she could just remember where the front door was..._

"_Oh... sorry"_

_Rachel instantly recognized the voice._

"_Willy?"_

"_Yeah" Willy said, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Mum's trying to get me in. Its not going to good."_

_Rachel waited for Willy to respond._

"_Look" she said. "I'm sorry your dad made you play with me. I know you didn't want to."_

"_It's okay. You're kinda fun... For a girl, I mean."_

_A smile quickly found its way to Rachel's cheek. _

"_I got to get out of here. It's the only thing you can do when Mum's on a war path" she said. "You know where the exit is?"_

"_Keep going down this hall. When you reach the end, take a left, and then another left. It'll lead you right out to the playground._

_Willy watched her leave with stars in his eyes. He couldn't explain why he found her so beguiling. Nevertheless, she was the sun and the moon._

It took alot of concentration for Mr. Wonka to keep Rachel from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, her dead eyes kept reappearing. Even as he dined with the Bucketts, his little Rae-Rae was there.

"Are you positive you're okay?" Charlie asked again.

"Yeah. I'm super... By they way, do you know where The Belmont School is?"

Instantly Willy bit his tongue. He wished a thousand times he'd have just kept quiet.

"I think I know" said Mr. Buckett. "Its a school for the blind. They're supposed to do wonders. Why do you ask."

Mr. Wonka couldn't stop himself.

"Someone I used to know went there. I just cant stop thinking about her."

"_HER?_" Charlie blurted out. Mr. Wonka turned three shades paler.

"Yeah? So what! She was my friend when we were kids. I just haven't seen her in a while."

A while? Try a millennium.

"You should call her" offered Mrs. Buckett. "I bet she'd love to hear from you."

"I cant, I don't know her phone number. Besides, what would I say!"

"Then go to the school. I'll come with you if you want." said Charlie valiantly. He seemed to always be coming to his mentor's rescue as of late.

"Hey, yeah!" Mr. Wonka beamed. "Great idea! First thing tomorrow, kay?"

The Belmont Academy was indeed an impressive building. An old Victorian structure, it would have made an excellent haunted house during halloween.

"Why do they have bars on the windows" thought Willy. "Its not like they've got crazy people here."

A revolving door welcomed Charlie and Mr. Wonka inside. It was all the chocolateer could do to keep his coattails from getting stuck.

"Wow! Quite the place" mused Charlie.

Belmont's interior was nothing like its facade. Sleek and modern, everything was updated and efficient. A receptionist chattered away on a handsfree phone while she typed on a laptop.

"Excuse me" Charlie queried. "We need to know about someone who used to live here."

"Do you know their name?" asked the receptionist, not looking away from the screen.

"Her names' Rachel Carr. She was a student here."

"Hold on a moment, please."

Still without regarding the visitors, the receptionist dialed in a number on the computer.

"Hello, Rachel? You've got some visitors. That's right. The main foyer."

For Mr. Wonka, minutes felt like hours. His lavender eyes rested on the handsome wall clock behind the desk. Everything was taking so long.

_Where is she!_

"Ah, Miss Carr. Are you feeling any better today?"

For a single moment, Willy Wonka felt lighter than air. As graceful as an egret, Rachel descended the stairs. Her dainty hands gripping the trusty walking stick. Nothing had changed. She was still the beautiful child of nature that had captivated him so long ago.

"Is somebody roasting peanuts?" Rachel sniffed.

Willy's gloves squeaked indignantly.

"Rachel, its me. Remember? Its Willy."

Instantly the young woman's hands cupped themselves around her lips.

"Oh my... Willy? Willy Wonka?"

"That's right."

Now he had the receptionist's attention.

"So Mr. Wonka. Will our school be receiving your candy?"

Rachel's jaw went slack.

"You're _that_ Willy Wonka?"

"Ofcourse I am. I mean, how many other Wonka's do you know."

"Sorry" Rachel smiled. "I haven't had candy in ages. Oh, but its great to see you."

Without warning, the woman threw herself into Mr. Wonka's arms. For a moment Willy bristled against such physical contact. But as he gazed into those dead eyes, all discomfort vanished. He was with his Rachel again.

"Come on" she said. "I must show you my room."

Though he would have ever admitted it, Willy had no interest in seeing Rachel's dorm. He would have preferred to take her back to the factory. The smells and tastes would have been far more stimulating than a drafty room at a Blind home.

"Here we are."

While Rachel busied herself in the kitchen nook, Willy and Charlie surveyed the area. Nothing much out of the ordinary. The cheap furniture and sparse decorations were like any dormitory fixtures.

But something caught Mr. Wonka's eye.

A pair of tiny knitted socks lay on the desk.

"I didn't know you were into knitting" called Willy.

"I'm not" Rachel said. "Those were a gift. I have to give them back, though."

"Why?"

"Its kind of a long story."

Suddenly a knot formed in the chocolateer's throat. As he watched Rachel in the kitchen, his eyes lingered on the slight bulge under her t-shirt.

"Rachel... " He quaked. "Are you... you..."

With sad eyes, Miss Carr returned to her bedroom.

"I'm afraid so..."

Without warning, Willy Wonka dropped to a dead faint on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka, wake up!"

"I got some old gym shoes. Think that'll work?"

"Its worth a shot."

As if struck by lightening, Willy Wonka returned to life. His face was the color of spoiled mushrooms.

"How did this happen" he gasped.

A blush of embarrassment filled Rachel's cheek.

"Well... When a man and woman love each other very much..."

Mr. Wonka felt his stomach do a summersault.

"Eww, no" he gagged. "I already know about _THAT._ What I mean is... er... with the two people and all..."

"Where's the lucky guy?" Rachel supplied for him.

For the first time in weeks, Rachel had to acknowledge the biggest mistake of her life. Sagging into the beanbag chair, she fingered the little knitted socks. It was all coming back.

Richard had come into Rachel's life like a knight in shining armor. Showering the blind girl with gifts and attention. Rae-Rae was over the moon. No man had ever pledged himself in such a way. The delusion of happiness brought tears to her pupil-less eyes.

Then the arrival came.

Bursting with excitement, Rachel told her beau the news.

"He just left you?" Charlie gasped.

Rachel's head dipped in a sad nod.

"So... what's going to happen?" Willy piped up.

"There was a hearing" sighed Rachel. "Belmont and the city social worker said I'm unfit to be a mother. The baby's going up for adoption after its born."

The visit ended as quickly as it began.

For days, Mr. Wonka went about the factory in a haze. New images took up occupation in his mind. His poor, abandoned Rae-Rae. Left all alone with a burden growing inside her. True the very thought of pregnancy left him with bad taste in his mouth. But Willy knew Rachel should not suffer her condition by herself.

"So how did your visit go?"

The sound of Mrs. Buckett's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Great" Willy said quickly. "She's the same... except..."

"Except what?"

"She's..."

The chocolateer struggled with the word. But it would not leave his lips.

"Pregnant?" Mr. Buckett supplied.

"Yeah... That..."

It was all Willy could do to keep Mrs. Buckett's lasagna from doing the Electric Slide in his stomach. While he tried to regain his composure, Charlie relayed Rachel's story to his family.

"That's awful. The poor thing!" cried Mrs. Buckett.

"And they're making her give up the baby?" asked Grandma Josephine.

"Uh huh" answered Charlie. "Just because she cant see, they don't think she'll be a good mother."

For what felt like an eternity, the Buckett family sat in somber silence. Only the sound of silverware permeated the deafening quietude.

"I've got it!" Mrs. Buckett spoke up. "The social workers don't think she can handle a baby by herself, right?"

"Yeah" Willy murmured.

"What if she had help?"

"What. You mean like a nanny?"

"Sort of. She could stay with us. There's plenty of room in your factory."

The chocolateer frowned in contemplation. He hadn't felt so torn since he first discovered his need for an heir. With Rachel in the factory, he would have to face her condition every day. And then there was the inevitable birth. The idea of the little creature in his pristine factory sent shivers up his spine.

But he couldn't leave his Rae-Rae alone.

"Your house is a little cramped" he said. "I'll have some Oompa Loompa's work up plans for another room."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day arrived. After much arguing with the city and the school, Rachel Carr was allowed to leave for the factory. Her meager possessions were neatly packed while the furniture was pawned off.

"You ready?"

Nodding happily, Rachel placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and the three were off.

"I've got to ask. How did the factory tour go, Willy?" she queried.

"Well... One kid got sucked up a pipe. Another was turned into a giant blueberry. The girl who was named after a wart got sent down the garbage chute. And the T.V. boy was zapped to the size of a chipmunk."

Despite Mr. Wonka's twittering giggle, an overwhelming silence followed his testimonial.

"Sounds like you had a busy day" Rachel spoke up.

"You have no idea" said Charlie.

A tidal wave of sounds and smells bombarded Rachel as she crossed the Factory's threshold. The fragrant aromas of sweet and spice tickled her nose as she was guided down corridor. Willy couldn't help but smile at his friend. Aside from the Bucketts, no one had stood in awe of his creation in months.

"Ready for something too keen for words?" grinned Mr. Wonka.

The young woman nodded eagerly.

With the flare of a bullfighter, the portal to the Chocolate room flew open. Though Rachel could never see the magic inside, the feeling of it filled her to the brim. Her whole being took in the Chocolate room. Her ears, nose and fingers creating an image in her mind from what her eyes could not.

"Its beautiful!" Rachel breathed.

Grinning, Willy plucked a strawberry-flavored butterscotch rose from one of the many candy trees. It's savory scent filling Rachel's nose. Carefully she fingered the blossom's delicate petals.

"Oh Willy, that smells good enough to eat."

"You can, you know" he said. "Everything here is edible."

At first, Rachel was reluctant to eat such a beautiful piece of confectionary art. But after some gentle persuasion from Charlie, she allowed herself to nibble on the stem. The taste danced delightfully on her tongue.

Once finished with her candy rose, Charlie lead Rachel around the chocolate room so she could sample more of Willy's creations.

The chocolateer watched with an knowing smile. His factory seemed all the more vibrant now that Rachel was there.

"Found something you like?"

Mr. Wonka discovered Rachel and Charlie by the bob-bon vines.

"I cant get enough of these chocolate truffle things" she gasped. "And what are those spiral flowers?"

"Cream anemones" supplied Charlie.

"Well they're absolutely divine!"

As Rachel dabbed away a spot of nougat from her cheek, Mrs. Buckett's voice chimed from across the Chocolate River.

"Come on, boys" she called. "I got lunch on."

"Oh good! Now you can meet the Buckett's" cheered Willy.

It was an effort to keep the apprehension from showing itself in Rachel's voice. How would she be received in her present condition?

"Buckett's of various ages, meet Rachel!

The silence enveloped Rachel like a constricting boa. She felt herself drawing the small bump in her stomach inward. How many times had she been introduced to someone and greeted with the same icy reception. Suddenly the feeling of arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. A homey woman-like smell found its way to her nose.

"Welcome to our home" Mrs. Buckett soothed, hugging Rachel tighter. "Here, come meet everybody."

Her hand on her shoulder, the Buckett matriarch lead Rachel around the tiny house. With a shy hand shake, she presented herself to each member of the family.

"I love the color blue" Grandma Georgina giggled.

"That's her way of sayin' she likes you" offered Grandpa George.

Rachel fought hard to keep the tears from her eyes. For the first time in weeks, there was no need to worry. She would not be alone any longer. Rachel had been welcome with open arms into security and warmth.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here" she sniffled. "I promise to help out in any way I can."


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for the Buckett family to warm up to its latest member. Out of all of them, Mrs. Buckett was the most eager to help Rachel settle in to her new home. Even guiding the blind girl around the house, pointing out any little thing that might trip her up.

"It's okay, Mrs. Buckett" Rachel reassured. "I'm pretty good at navigation. Watch."

Picking up her stick, Rachel proceeded to slowly walk the perimeter room. Counting each step and keeping track of everything in her path.

"Why do you do that?" asked Grandma Georgina.

"The counting?"

"Yes."

"It's a little thing that helps me remember how where everything is" Rachel explained. "For example, the bed is exactly twelve paces away from the door. Whereas the steps to Charlie's bedroom is only seven paces. And watch this."

Putting down her walking stick, Rachel began to twirl around in a circle. Willy watched with a slack jaw. Afraid the girl would become hopelessly disoriented and trip over something. But after a few clumsy gropes, Rachel righted herself.

"The table is six paces to the left. And judging by the smell in the air, Mrs. Buckett made beef stew for supper."

Willy's lavender gloves broke the stunned silence with a rousing applause. The rest of the Buckett family quickly followed.

"We'll let you know in advance if we rearrange the furniture." Charlie offered.

"That would be great."

Taking their seats, Willy and the Buckett family tucked in to their steaming supper. The hearty aroma of the soup floating up into the air like a thick curling dream.

"So have you made any arrangements for the baby?" Mr. Buckett spoke up.

"Not yet" sighed Rachel.

"Don't worry" assured Mrs. Buckett. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow. We'll get you everything you need. Clothes, toys, blankets, diapers-"

A small gag managed to escape Mr. Wonka's throat

"Sorry, Willy" Rachel giggled.

"You should also get yourself seen to by a doctor" added Grandpa Joe.

Another gag from Willy.

"What is is?"

"I don't like D... D-D... Doc..."

"Doctors?"

"Yeah... them..."

"It's not like you're the one who's getting the sonogram" the girl smirked.

"I know. Its just that... I... I mean, you..."

A cold sweat dripped from the back of Mr. Wonka's neck.

"The oompa loompa's have the best midwives around. They can help you with whatever you need."

Rachel cast Mr. Wonka a puzzled glance.

Squeaking his gloves, the chocolateer pulled out a candy cane colored cell phone.

"Hello, Doris? Yeah, could you and the gals come down to the Chocolate room when you get a chance? I got someone here you should meet?"

No sooner did he hang up, a flurry of knocks sounded against the door.

"That was fast" exclaimed Charlie.

Soon the room was filled with female oompa loompas. Each dressed in smart little secretary outfits.

"Ladies" said Willy. "This is Rachel. She's the one I told you about."

Remembering her manners, the young woman quickly extended her hand. But no one took it.

"You're going to have to kneel down a bit" whispered Charlie.

Rachel obliged.

"Lower..."

She dropped her hand to her waist.

"Lower still..."

By now, Rachel was almost on her knees.

"Just a smidge more."

How short are these people, Rachel thought to herself.

Suddenly a tiny hand grasped her index and middle finger, cordially shaking them.


	6. Chapter 6

The days rolled by like waves on the ocean. For Rachel and her new family, the impending arrival was no longer a distant fantasy. With the help of Mr. and Mrs. Buckett, the mother-to-be was now well stocked with all the essentials.

"Thankyou so much for all this" she gushed. "I'm just sorry I couldn't chip in at the cash register."

"Don't give it another thought" grinned Mr. Buckett. "With my new job and Mr. Wonka, I don't think we'll have to worry about money again."

"Damn right, we wont" barked Grandpa George.

"Pops!" Mr. Bucket scolded, glancing at Charlie.

Setting down a flannel onesie, Rachel resumed assisting Mrs. Buckett and Grandpa Joe around the house. The bed-bound grandparents constantly fretting she would overexert herself. For the hardworking Mrs. Buckett, Rachel was a blessing. But it wasn't just the extra help she treasured.

_It would really be nice to have a baby in the house again._

"Mom! Dad!"

Charlie burst into the house as if he had just a mile.

"What is it?" cried Mrs. Buckett.

"Mr. Wonka has a surprise" the boy panted. "Come on, Rae. You come to."

Taking the girl by the hand, Charlie lead her out of the house. Normally Rachel detested being pulled around by the hand. It marred both her balance and orientation.

But for Charlie, she cheerfully obliged.

"Where are we going?"

"Just down the hall. Willy wants to show you in person."

Rachel had never felt more lost. To her, it felt like Charlie was taking them all on a ride through a maze. All of the girl's focus was honed on keeping track of the many twists and turns.

"Here we are."

The Inventing room had a far different feel then the Chocolate room. Machines buzzed and whirred, while mysterious fluids bubbled in a complex network of tubes and beakers. Rachel kept her hands to herself. There was a distinct do-not-touch vibe about the place.

"Oh good, you made it" chimed Willy. "Why'd you take the long way?"

"The boat was in the shop" Charlie explained. "Besides, I don't think Rachel would've liked the elevator."

Suddenly a frown creased Mr. Wonka's brow. Changes were definitely taking place. In her fourth month, the Rachel's stomach was no longer so easy to hide. It had been growing so slowly, Willy hadn't noticed it until now. What had once been a tiny bump under her tee-shirt had grown into a small potbelly.

"You wanted to show me something?" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah" Willy said, collecting himself. "Check this out."

With all the modesty of a magician, Willy unveiled his latest creation.

"Oh my..." gasped Mrs. Buckett.

It was a most unusual crib that emerged from under the sheet. Painted with purple and green stripes, the little barred bed held a striking resemblance to the many surreal candies growing in the Chocolate Room.

"So..." Willy grinned. "What do you think?"

Rachel ran reverent fingers over the crib's undulating contours. A mobile of candy canes and toffees hung from the top of the headboard.

"Its not made out of real candy, is it?" she asked.

"Oh no. It's perfectly harmless" Mr. Wonka assured. "Believe me, I wanted to make it out of candy. But then I remembered babies like to put things in their mouths."

Rachel smiled to herself. She expected nothing less from her quirky friend.

"Thankyou..."

Before the chocolateer could react, Rachel had sown a tiny kiss onto his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks came and went in a blink of an eye. At five months, Rachel's condition had far outgrown her old clothes. Soon she went about the Buckett house in roomy maternity garments. But even with her newly accommodating wardrobe, the weight of pregnancy was taking its toll. With every passing day, her usual activities became more and more difficult.

"Come on, Rachel" called Mrs. Buckett. "We're going to take lunch out to the chocolate room."

With a hand on her back, Rachel hoisted herself up. Her swollen belly pulling heavily on her back.

Willy Wonka waved the Buckett family over to a clearing among the taffy trees. His eyes immediately resting on the basket swinging from Mrs. Buckett's arm.

"Whatcha bring?" he grinned.

"Just the usual" Charlie said. "Sandwiches, hard boiled eggs, veggies."

"I imagine we're not going to have to worry about dessert." Grandma Josephine giggled.

Carefully Grandpa Joe and Charlie spread out a blanket upon the sugary grass. Its cool minty smell whetting everyone's appetite.

Ever since coming to the factory, Charlie and his family had gratefully become accustomed to regular meals. But even with their newfound security, the little Buckett family always relished every bite. Especially the four grandparents. 

The memory of the watery cabbage soup was an insult to Mrs. Buckett's savory cooking.

"Willy, you cant eat fried chicken like that" said Charlie.

"Everyone shifted their gaze to Mr. Wonka. The chocolateer was trying in vain to neatly cut a chicken wing with a fork and knife.

"Well excuse me!" sneered Willy. "I forgot my wet-naps and I don't feel like getting my gloves all greasy."

"When was the last time you actually took those off?"

Mr. Wonka's lip twitched.

"You're mumbling again" he muttered.

Suddenly Rachel dropped her ham sandwich. A curious sensation sent ripples through her body.

"Hey Willy, you want to feel something weird?"

Mr. Wonka gulped loudly.

"I'm not so sure I want to" he said with a nervous giggle.

"Trust me" she smiled. "It's not gross."

Turning a few shades paler, Willy allowed himself to sit next to Rachel. His throat heaved as she placed his hand against her stomach. Thoughts of disgust filled his head. But slowly they gave way to unbridled curiosity. He had always wondered about Rachel's expanding midriff, but never had the nerve to actually touch it. To Willy, it was more like a tumor than a growing baby.

"Whoa!" cried Mr. Wonka. "How'd you make your belly move like that?"

"I didn't" Rachel said. "That was the baby."

"You mean... it actually moves around inside you?"

Mrs. Buckett struggled to quiet her giggles.

"Uh huh. It's been doing it for a few days now."

A puzzled frown knitted itself on Willy's brow. He looked at Rachel's stomach for what felt like an eternity.

"That's just weird!" he marveled.

Suddenly a strange tinkling sound shattered the awkward pause. Reaching into his pocket, Willy pulled out his candy-colored cellphone. 

"Hello? Oh, hi Gloria. What's that? Oh, okay."

He handed the little phone to Rachel.

"Its for you."

Cautiously the young woman brought the cellphone to her ear. The voice that came from it sent shock waves through her soul.

"Hey, babe."

"Hello, Richard" Rachel said, trying to keep her voice low.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"The same."

A long tense pause slithered between their words.

"I went looking for you at the blind home. They said you went to live at the chocolate factory."

"Why did you look for me?" Rachel heaved.

"I miss us, babe" cooed Richard. "I've got myself together, now. You should come by the apartment. There'll be plenty of room for all three of us."

"I don't need a new home, Rick."

Slowly Rachel edged her way back to the house. Thankfully Mr. Wonka was too busy regaling the Bucketts with tales of Loompa Land for them for anyone to notice. She wished she could join them. But Richard's voice was like a jackhammer in her skull.

"Look, you may not want to forgive me but it's still my baby! Have you even been to an obstetrician?"

"I'm going to hang up, Richard" She said numbly. "I don't want you to call me again."

The voice cut out with the press of the power button. But the hollow numbness did not go away. Her pallor the color of ash, Rachel made her way back to the picnic.

"Who was it?" asked Charlie.

"No one. Wrong number." Rachel staid a little too quickly. "If you don't mind, I'm a little tired. I'm going to go lie down."


	8. Chapter 8

For days, Rachel remained in a self imposed solitary confinement. The happiness given to her by Willy and the Buckett clan shattered under the grating voice of Richard. He had brought back her shame.  
When Rachel hung up, she suddenly remembered why her mother had stopped talking to her. 

"Rae" called Charlie. "We're going shopping. You want to come?"

"No, that's okay" Rachel managed to utter.

Though her response was troubling, it was now a common occurrence. What had once been a vivacious young woman was now reduced to a depressed shut in. There was no more joy about the immanent arrival.

"Afternoon, everyone" chimed Willy. "What's for lunch?"

"Just soup and sandwiches" said Grandpa George. "We're a little light in the larder, so they went to pick up some supplies."

"Did Rachel go with them?"

"I'm afraid not" Grandpa Joe sighed. "She's still in her room."

His brow furrowed, Mr. Wonka knocked on Rachel's door.

"Guess what, Rae-Rae" he sing-songed. "I made a fresh batch of those chocolate bon bons and I need a taste-tester."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry" Rachel said.

"But... It's your favorite"

"Maybe later."

"That's her answer for everything now" said Grandma Josephine.

Pouting, Willy sank into the well worn sofa. He was officially at a quandary. She has no appetite and stays home while the family goes out. But worst of all, she refused his candy. Her favorite of all his candies!

"Who was on that phone that got her in such a funk?" he thought aloud to himself.

_Willy Wonka... Willy Wonka... The amazing chocolateer... _

The welcome song ringtone snapped Mr. Wonka from his train of thought.

"Yeah?" he said into the candy colored cell phone. "What? When? Where? Okay, I'll be right there."

Hanging up, he started banging on Rachel's door.

"Okay, I know you're feeling rotten and all that. But right now, I need you outside."

No answer.

"Listen Rachel, unless you come out right now, you're going to be forced to leave!"

Slowly the door creaked open. Her pupil-less eyes were bleary and bloodshot.

"Okay Willy, you have my attention."

Leading her by the wrist, Willy half dragged the young woman to the Public Relations office. As she experienced in the Inventing Room, Rachel sensed something very unusual about the room. A sort of phoniness that clashed with the rest of the factory. Had her eyes been normal, her intuition would have proved her right. The Public Relations office looked like that of any other place of industry. The bland wall paper. The old magazines that people forced themselves to read. The irritating muzak crackling over a bad sound system.

"Pardon the decor" whispered Willy. "Just to mess with rubes."

Putting down an old Newsweek, an officious looking woman rose to her feet.

"State your business" said Willy. He never liked dealing with beurocrats.

"Mr. Wonka. My name is Carol Askin. Head of the Child Welfare Committee."

"Hey, I told those kids not to--"

"I'm not here about that" said the woman. "It has been brought to my attention that a Miss Rachel Carr has been living here with the Buckett family. Is that correct."

"...Yes... Is there a law against that?"

"No. But she is pregnant. Has she seen medical attention?"

"As a matter of fact, she is being seen by a midwife." Mr. Wonka grinned.

But Askin would not be satisfied.

"May I see this midwife?"

"...No..."

"Why not?"

A thin film of sweat formed on the back of Mr. Wonka's neck.

"She... doesn't like company."

"In that case, Mr. Wonka. I'm ordering Miss Carr see a obstetrician. She will be expected at the Central Hospital tomorrow at noon."

And so it was decided. In order for Rachel to stay in the factory, she needed to venture outside. With Mr. Buckett at work in the Toothpaste Factory, she was accompanied by Mrs. Buckett, Charlie and Grandpa Joe. At the very last minute, Willy Wonka was persuaded to come as well. As he walked down the street, the chocolateer could not believe what he was doing. He hated hospitals! The smells. The prodding. The needles.  
Under normal circumstances, there was no way of getting him within ten feet of one. 

But Rachel needed protecting...

"Oh, so this Rachel. We were told you were coming. Right this way."

An overly friendly obstetrician lead the little party down a long, linoleum covered corridor. The overpowering smell of antiseptic stung Willy's nostrils.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Wonka. Thankyou so much for the donation of chocolate bars to the pediatric ward. The children loved them."

"No problem" Willy said with a nervous giggle. Silently he prayed that whatever what was going to be done would be quick.

Going behind a screen, the woman helped Rachel into a paper gown and situated on the table. Mrs. Buckett was overcome with excitement.

As a nurse ran the probe along Rachel's belly, an image flickered to life on the screen of the ultrasound machine. Mr. Wonka and Charlie squinted at the monitor. To them, the growing fetus looked like nothing more than hazy blob.

"What are we looking at?" asked Willy.

"I know it can be hard to see sometimes" said the obstetrician. "Look. Here's the spine. And here's a little hand."

"That's a Wangdoodle if I ever saw one."

Charlie struggled to stifle a giggle.

The nurse ignored Mr. Wonka's comment and continued pointing out the features of the developing baby. While the rest of the family stood in awe before the monitor, Rachel lay in the dark. For the first time in her life, she genuinely cursed her unworking eyes.

"Miss Carr" asked the nurse. "Would you like to hear your baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here."

Gently the obstetrician placed the prongs of a stethoscope in Rachel's ears. For a few seconds she heard nothing. But then it came. A loud, rapid heartbeat flooded her ears. A great smile broke out across her face. In her mind, she could see her baby. Her depression diminishing with each beat.


End file.
